Hermione's First Time
by vanityandsunshine
Summary: Hermione has never experienced something that she is desperately craving now. Will Harry be able to help her finally achieve this goal? H/Hr rated M for sexual content. Tickling story, don't like don't read. R&R if you do.Sixth book with a twist, ignoring anything involving Ginny or Ron.


**I own nothing of Harry Potter, and if I did, Ron and Hermione would never have ended up together. Just some fun times between Harry and Hermione, try to keep your mind clean until the end, than it gets pretty intense. I may edited this to make it less sexual, not sure yet. Enjoy! –MJ**

The first time is always the hardest, and most thrilling. Just ask anyone. They'll tell you "It has to be with the right person, at the right time, and the right place to really mean something or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She was ready. After sixteen years of waiting for the right person and trying to find the perfect moment, she knew her need was ready to be fulfilled. She was buzzing with adrenaline and curiosity. Would it even work? Would she feel anything once it happened? A change, perhaps? She would just have to wait and find out. Now, the real challenge was how to get him to be the one do help her accomplish this task.

The two of them usually hung out on Tuesday nights, where always varied, as did the time. She owled him earlier that day to let him know tonight would be in the Room of Requirements at 7:00 pm sharp. Now it was 5:30 and she was busy getting everything perfect for this event. She worried a little that he would figure out she had planned all of this and tease her about it, or worse, not go through with it. Oh, but she hoped to the gods that he would do it anyways. She needed this.

Hermione had seen the other girls after they had done this curious task with their boyfriends, guy friends, and crushes. The way their eyes' lit up and their cheeks turned that lovely shade of rose. She craved to know how that felt, how hands could make such a small action that resulted in such a big reaction. She wanted to feel his hands on her, all over her and never stopping. On her neck, her ribs, her sides, her hips, her knees, and her feet… how could she have never known what it felt like to be tickled? Such a common action should have happened in her childhood, or with her girlfriends, or even with Krum or Ron. But no, no one had ever tried, maybe because they assumed that she didn't like it or that she wasn't ticklish.

But how was she to know that they thought that? It's not like she could have asked them to tickle her, that's just not something proper people do. That's why Hermione worried Harry wouldn't tickle her tonight.

She had just finished hiding every tool he would need for the task if he went through with it, and dinner was just about cooked. The Room of Requirements had transformed into a cozy little loft; donned with a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living room. In the kitchen was the lasagna, salad, bread, and wine that she had snuck from the kitchen of the school. Those poor house elves… Regardless, tonight she had to focus. The room was warm, and she smiled as all the smells gathered in her nose. She wondered when she would smell her favorite smell…

A knock at the door reached her ears just as the thought finished. "Hello 'Mione." Harry said as he came into the loft. He kicked off his shoes and disrobed himself from the school robes. He had those bluejeans that she loved on and a black t shirt that fit his frame just right.

"Late again, Mr. Potter." Hermione giggled as he came to pick her up and spin her around in a tight hug. That smell…

"Dinner smells wonderful! And I'm starved. Shall we eat now?" He said eagerly. She nodded, smiling and laughing as if there was another option to that question. He was always hungry, but not nearly the disgusting level of Ron's stomach.

They ate together like they normally did, only this time Hermione could not keep her eyes off his hands. She watched as he picked up his fork, as he scooped up the lovely food into his mouth, and followed them back onto the table and even tried to touch them once. This was becoming much too much for her to handle.

"'Mione, you alright? You don't seem yourself tonight. Is there something troubling you?" He was always so cute when he was curious, especially when he was curious about something that involved her.

"I'm actually very stressed lately. The end of the year exams, classes, Voldemort still out there… worried about everything I just suppose. My neck is just so tense, it's getting hard to sleep on it lately." She moved her hand up to her neck and started to massage it, hoping he would take her bait and begin the most wonderful and frightening event of the night.

"Well, I could massage it out for you, if you'd like." She smiled and nodded excitedly and they moved over to the couch in the living room.

The instant his hands touched her neck she giggled. But soon, the faint feeling of what could have been turned into a wonderful and soothing feeling of her muscles' relaxing. He was quite good at massages, but that was not her goal tonight. So she sat and wondered how she could turn this back around.

"''Mione, why did you giggle when I touched your neck?" He asked out of simple curiosity. She was glad he couldn't see her face light up with excitement as she figured out how to get the task done.

"Well.. it tickled at first. I've never been tickled, or touched really, so it was very surprising to feel." She turned to look at his reaction and internally jumped for joy as his eyes' grew mischievous and playful.

"Never been tickled before? Well, that is just not acceptable for the brightest witch of our age." As soon as he finished Hermione darted for the bedroom and hid behind the door. Harry slowly entered behind her, closing and locking the door. She pretended to be nervous and scared, but she was too close now to let him change his mind. He grabbed her around the waist and gently threw her on the bed. There were already ties at the bed posts, and he assumed that the Room had done this for him. He tied her hands up and looked down at her face to make sure he wasn't going too far with this.

Her eyes' sparkled with anticipation and her smile was as big as a half moon. Harry had loved her so long and was amazed that this was actually happening. He wanted to be intimate and do something like this with her so as long as he can remember feeling for her, but he wasn't going through with it if she was comfortable with his actions. Thankfully, she seemed excited for this to happen, so he stopped thinking and began to focus.

Hermione was in a pink tank top and bluejeans, which made access easy at the top. He slowly began to draw circle in her underarms, watching her face as she began to laugh lightly. He picked up the pace and she began bucking and wiggling around under him, big belly laughs falling from her mouth. Five minutes of different underarm techniques' and he gave her a rest. Her cheeks had reached the rose color she had hoped for, and her stomach was doing back flips. Tickling was the most incredible and thrilling feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

"So Ms. Granger, are you ready for more?" He teased. She grinned back at him and stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Oh, is that how you want to be? You'll have to pay the consequences for that one." He was lying on top of her, and began to grab and scribble all over her ribs and sides. Hermione had never had such an overwhelming feeling entire her brain, not even during her most challenging exam. She squealed and tried to knock him off, but this just made Harry continue his movements and go faster with his pleasure torture. He moved his hands down to her hips and Hermione lost it.

"Plehehehehase Hahahahrry! Nohahat my hips!" She had no dignity or even track of time, all she knew was that if he didn't stop soon, her lady parts might consume her and what was left of her pride. He stopped his assault, but continue to lightly draw circles on her hip bones.

"How are you liking being tickled for the first time?" His eyes' were searching for the hope that she felt the same way about tickling that he did, now that she was experiencing it. He was intensely aroused by this point, but was hoping she hadn't noticed yet.

"I love it! Oh my goodness, it is extraordinary! But… I have to be honest with you about something Harry." She was praying that this wouldn't ruin everything she had aimed for tonight. But, if this was all she got, she would for sure be satisfied for tonight.

"Did I hurt you, 'Mione? I'm so sorry…" He said as he reached for the tied to undo them. He couldn't believe he had gotten carried away like this.

"No no no! Don't! Please… I love this. It's just… I am beginning to get aroused by this. And… I know this is an odd place to tell you, but I've felt for you for so long and I wanted you to be the one to do this to me because I love… you. I do. And I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship. But I planned everything out tonight so that you would end up tickling me like this. You have the right to know and be mad at me, but I will always treasure this night." Her eyes' started to water as she said all this, but she didn't want this to be based off a trick or a lie.

He smiled. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile as long as she knew him. And then he kissed her. With all the lost time, he made up for not being able to hold her or tickle her before now with that kiss.

"I love you too, 'Mione. And I guessed as much, you couldn't keep your eyes' off my hands earlier. But don't worry; I'm far from done playing with you. I must ask though, do I have your permission to completely and utterly have my way with you? I can take care of that arousal in just a few moments…" He whispered huskily into her ears as he trailed kisses along her neck, making her giggle again.

"Oh please, Mr. Potter. Have your way with me all you'd like." She returned seductively.

He wasted no time returning his hands down to her hips while kissing her neck and blowing raspberries behind her ear. Now she certainly knew she was going to lose it to her lady needs soon if he didn't keep his promise of taking care of her soon. But she never wanted this sweet torture to end.

He moved down to her blue jeans and undid the buttons. With one last look up to make sure this was really okay, with her one nod, he took her pants and underwear off in one swift movement. She clamped her legs together out of embarrassment, but once he started to tickle behind her knees she gave in and opened her legs back up for him.

"Now… you should know something about me Hermione. I have a tickling fetish. I love to tickle and it makes me extremely turned on to tickle people. Especially you, 'Mione. But there is something you might find odd that I do here soon, but just embrace this so I can take care of you soon." He went to the end of the bed and tied her feet to each post that was there. Suddenly, he gently started stroking both feet at the same time. He was going to go slow since she had never experienced this before, but he knew he could only prolong this for so long.

She giggled at first, the action only tickling slightly. Once Harry increased his speed though, she laughed as loud and as girly as she had all night. He smiled, adoring that sound and craving more of the shriek that he had just made her make. He pulled back her toes on her left foot and began to tickle under each toe, going under each one to see which would cause the most reaction. She began to buck her hips wildly and go nuts once he reached the end of the row of toes. He then started using his tongue to continue the trail his finger had made under her toes. She screamed and howled with laughter and couldn't even begin to try and form words at this new sensation. He moved to the other foot and repeated the action, only this time he trailed kisses up and down her sole.

Finally, unable to resist the idea that he was going to be the one to satisfy her, he stopped his tickle attack on her feet and moved up the bed to her middle. She looked down, completely in love with the hero of the wizard world, and smiled the sweetest smile she could at him.

"Have you ever… had someone finish you?" He asked. She would never tire of seeing the way his eyes' were when he was curious. Never.

"No. You would be my first for that one as well. But… I am a virgin. So please, let's save that for another night." He understood completely and was excited to again be her first.

Clean shaven and ready to go, her lady parts glistened with her juices that had come from the tickling. Making sure to make her first the best, he slowly dropped his finger onto her clit and gently rubbed in a small circle. She moaned and bucked and begged for more at this simple action. She must already be near her finish… So he again lowered his tongue to her slit and licked in a slow rhythm.

Hermione was gone. Her mind had turned to mush long ago when he began his assault to her feet, which was a cruel heavenly torture, but now feeling him about to bring her to her peak, she could only moan and embrace herself for the most incredible and long desirable feeling of release that she will ever experience.

Harry picked up his pace and readied himself for her to come. She began to scream and buck faster, so it was only a matter of time before the brightest witch of the generation would come for Harry Potter. Three licks and a quick tickle to her butt and she came. Unable to let go of her or stop this sweet and glorious action, he tickled her hips and continued to lick without stopping. This led to Hermione coming almost instantly after her first time, and wanting her to be completely satisfied, he plunged his finger into her while continue to lick her, watching again as she oragsmed the biggest one of the three.

He stopped, and went up to hold his bookworm. She was panting and kissing his anywhere she could reach. This night, this place, this wonderful person… everything was just as she planned but far more than she bargained for.

"I love you Harry Potter. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, even though I know what is going to happen soon." After everything that had happened the past six years and this night, she knew she couldn't ever stay away from him even if she wanted to.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger. And please, do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He loved her, and would always love her. He would never let her get away or go a day without her if he could help it.

"I will. Now Harry… it's your turn." They both laughed and kissed as he untied the ties from his new girlfriend's wrist, and wrapped his arms around his bookworm.


End file.
